Incógnitas
by Monstrenga Official XD
Summary: "Meus sonhos e pesadelos são embalados por essas incógnitas". "- Você não sente Kakashi... - Ouvi sua voz suplicante e logo após a porta foi fechada. - Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto... - Sussurrei para as paredes no cômodo agora vazio.". KakashiOC - Universo Alternativo - Dedicada a Priih ncesa
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

¬ Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto;

¬ Jun Hinday pertence à Priih_ncesa;

¬ Hinako pertence à Tori-chan;

¬ Ou seja, a única coisa que me pertence aqui, é o enredo;

¬ Sem fins lucrativos;

¬ Plágio é crime e eu denuncio;

¬ Baseada em um episódio de House M.D. (Universal Chanel);

¬ Síndrome Riley-Day (ICDA) é uma desordem do sistema nervoso autônomo que afeta o desenvolvimento e a sobrevivência dos neurônios sensoriais, ou seja, a incapacidade de sentir dor, frio, calor, ausência de paladar e/ou olfato. Também pode causar náuseas, incapacidade de produzir lágrimas, apneia, convulsões, hipotonia, escoliose severa e pressão arterial lábil (hipertensão episódica e hipotensão postural).

P.S.: Essa autora aqui... Ama patologia! ;3

**Prólogo**

Já cansei de passar minhas horas olhando para o teto...

Pensando no que poderia ter feito, dito ou pensado. Na hora em que poderia ter feito, dito e pensado... Ou até poderia ter sentido. Mas já não sinto.

E se eu demonstrasse sentimento? Mesmo que falso? E se eu fingisse me importar? Mesmo que não seja fingimento? E se eu demonstrasse... Qualquer coisa, apenas para lhe dizer que ainda estou aqui... Que há sentimentos aqui... Mesmo que não passe de um amontoado de sentimentos contraditórios e degenerativos.

E se eu falasse menos e ouvisse mais o que tens a me dizer? Você teria parado o que fazia para falar? Provavelmente não...

E se eu pensasse um pouco mais antes de falar? Você se sentiria menos ofendida por minhas palavras mal calculadas? Não são as palavras chulas que lhe ofendem... Mas sim o significado delas. Você se sentiria melhor se eu lhe mandasse pastar com um vocabulário educado? Provavelmente não...

E se eu falasse ao invés de ficar horas pensando? Meus pensamentos se banham em um mar de duvidas as quais me recuso a compartilhar com você.

E se...

Meus sonhos e pesadelos são embalados por essas incógnitas:

E se. Talvez. Um dia... Quem sabe?

E não importa quanto tempo eu continue a olhar para o teto, as respostas para essas incógnitas não saíram dali.

A vida não é feita de "E se". A vida é feita de...? Quem sabe do que a vida é feita?

Eu tenho 29 anos e não faço ideia do que a vida é feita.

Mas eu conheço pessoas de 70 anos, ou mais, que também não sabem do que a vida é feita então... Eu já perdi minhas esperanças quanto a isso.

Não existe uma fórmula para resolver as equações da vida.

Talvez um dia, alguém descubra isso... Talvez.

Olhe eu aqui repetindo essas incógnitas. E se, talvez, um dia... Quem sabe?

O teto parece querer me dizer algo... Finalmente! Após horas a fio, deitado sobre o carpete escuro, o teto resolve ceder! Irônico.

Não é o teto que me diz, são meus próprios pensamentos que falam por vontade própria.

- Talvez, um dia, você resolva essa equação...

Reviro meus olhos como se respondesse com audácia a meus pensamentos. Pode até estar certo... Assim como pode estar errado.

Quem sabe?


	2. E Se?

**E Se...?**

Eu queria poder sentir seus dedos nos meus, sentir a maciez do seu cabelo, seus lábios... Ou até mesmo a dor no meu rosto quando ali, você deixou sua marca, com um tapa.

Mas já não sinto... Na verdade, nunca senti.

Meu pai dizia que eu sempre fui assim.

Meu pai sempre disse muita coisa... E nem tudo o que ele disse é verdadeiro. Ele também disse que existem fadas, Papai Noel, coelhos da Páscoa e outras bobagens, mas isso já faz longos anos.

Ele disse que minha mãe morreu enquanto dava-me a luz. Não tenho certeza disso.

No entanto, ele também disse coisas que são verdadeiras. Ele disse que nasci assim e ao nascer não chorei, pois não senti dor quando o ar invadiu-me os pulmões pela primeira vez.

Não sinto dor até hoje.

Você poderia morder meu braço até que eu perca sangue o bastante para morrer... E eu não sentirei nada.

Acordo assustado no meio da noite, para saber meu se meu fígado continua a funcionar ou se parou devido aos remédios, aos gritos de desespero e medo... Mas nunca de dor.

Certa vez uma criança perguntou-me se foi doloroso o modo ao qual ganhei a cicatriz que carrego no olho esquerdo, meu olho cego. Eu apenas sorri irônico, era uma criança, o que eu poderia dizer a ela?

Mas crianças são inocentes ao contrario de seus pais, que me olham com desgosto.

5% da população mundial compartilha essa mesma doença a qual eu sofro. Não é terminal, mas também não há cura.

Além de dor, existem outras coisas as quais não sinto como o gosto das coisas, o frio, o calor... Nem mesmo o prazer carnal.

Já me falaram sobre as sensações de ter a pele tocada de maneiras prazerosas...

Talvez eu sinta a dor, mas não a dor física. Talvez a dor a qual eu sinta, é o sinal de que meu peito esta comprimindo meu coração, apertando-o, esmagando-o... Lentamente.

Mas essa dor, eu só comecei a sentir depois que ela me deixou.

Ela sempre acreditou que um dia eu acordaria sentido suas caricias. Porém, eu sempre senti o impacto de suas palavras e não de suas caricias.

E se ela pudesse entender que, para mim, suas palavras valem muito mais que seus toques... Talvez não estivéssemos tendo essa discussão.

Eu vi seus olhos marejarem quando olhou para meu rosto... É provável que ele esteja vermelho agora devido à bofetada que ela me dera. Não senti dor naquele lugar onde ela acertara-me, senti dor em outro lugar. Em meu peito

Suas lágrimas faziam com que eu sentisse mais dor do que eu jamais suportaria na vida. Dor e raiva. Raiva de mim mesmo por fazê-la chorar. Raiva por não ser capaz de fazê-la sentir prazer ao meu lado.

Seus olhos não mentem. Ela sofre... E sofre muito ao meu lado.

Engoli aquilo em seco e desviei meu olhar para o chão que estava... Respingado? Molhado?... Então eu chorei?

Ela chora porque viu minhas lágrimas caírem. Eu não as senti cair. Ela chora por que sabe que, se há lágrimas, há sentimento.

Dei poucos passos a sua direção, eu poderia fingir sentimentos... Por ela.

Mas ela recuou, negou-me.

E se eu me jogar ao chão e reclamar de dor? Ela provavelmente me chamaria de mentiroso e sairia dali antes que eu pudesse _sentir_ outra bofetada sua.

Eu queria abraça-la... Mesmo que não pudesse sentir o calor, ou frio, de seu corpo frágil em braços, eu queria abraça-la e beija-la como antes...

Está certo que meu corpo não sentiria o seu toque, mas minha mente ainda sabe o que isso significa.

- Eu sinto muito... – Desviei o olhar novamente, faltava-me a coragem para olhar em seus olhos já vermelhos depois de lágrimas.

- Você não sente Kakashi... – Ouvi sua voz suplicante e logo após a porta foi fechada.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto. – Sussurrei para as paredes no cômodo agora vazio...

E se eu tivesse respondido essas palavras no momento certo? Eu continuaria aqui, olhando para o teto? Ou você teria acreditado em mim, mais uma vez, como sempre acreditou...

E se eu me desculpasse por todos os erros? Você entraria de novo por essa porta para que eu pudesse abraça-la e secar essas malditas lágrimas!

Gritei em um misto de desespero e raiva, fechando o punho com força.

Levantei-me rápido e, possuído pela raiva, soquei a parede deixando uma marca de sangue ali... Já era tarde para perceber que tinha feito besteira.

O sangue que escorria de dois de meus dedos quebrados, não representavam nada se comparados com a angústia em meu peito.

E se uma pessoa chutasse minha cabeça até que eu ficasse irreconhecível, seria menos doloroso do que ter o coração espremido pela raiva e angústia.

Sentei recostado à parede. Se minha visão não estivesse turva agora, jamais suspeitaria que tivesse lágrimas em meus olhos.

E se eu lhe dissesse que te amo? Mesmo não sabendo o que é amor.

- EU SEI QUE POSSO SENTIR! - Grito com a esperança de que um dia você possa ouvir.

Eu quero sentir. Sentir que te amo.

E se isso não for amor... Só pode ser tortura.


	3. Talvez?

**Talvez...?**

Sei que é tarde... Mas novamente, não consigo dormir.

Talvez, se você estivesse aqui, eu me sentiria seguro o bastante para fechar os olhos. Há noites em que tenho medo de dormir e acordar engasgado com o próprio vômito, ou no meio de uma convulsão.

Não tenho convulsões há sete, talvez oito, messes graças à medicação, mas... Mas eu tenho medo. Sempre tive medo. Acho que tenho mais medo de acordar em uma dessas situações do que não acordar mais.

Talvez, se você estivesse aqui, teria me olhado torto por ter pensado assim.

Eu preciso de tempo... Ainda não acredito que você tenha ido. Deixou-me aqui, com ninguém além de mim mesmo e os monstros escondidos em meu subconsciente. Eu até os nomeei.

O primeiro se chama _Raiva_. Às vezes tenho a impressão que ele tranca a minha garganta propositalmente e fecha meu punho, com tamanha facilidade, de um jeito que parece que não estou mais no controle do meu corpo.

O segundo se chama _Medo_. Ele me provoca, quase sempre. Ele quer ver-me acabado, encolhido. Mas ele também é medroso, pois só aparece quando você não está. O meu _Medo,_ teme você.

E tem um terceiro, conheço-o há messes, seu nome é _Amor_. Tem vezes em que ele se junta aos outros dois, fazendo com que eu cometa a estupidez de quebrar dois dedos. Mas esse é só um terço de sua maldade.

O _Amor_ fez-me chorar. Lágrimas verdadeiras.

Muito mais verdadeiras que as palavras dos médicos que me diziam que eu jamais seria capaz de produzir lágrimas. Mas eu as fiz...

Eu até entendo que minhas lágrimas deveriam ser lembradas com felicidade, afinal foram as primeiras. Mas elas não demonstravam felicidade alguma.

Elas eram o espelho de todo o sofrimento que você teve em dois anos ao meu lado. Sofrimento esse que, eu a fiz passar e, você não merecia.

Talvez, se você estivesse aqui, eu diria as coisas que não pude dizer, pois a _Raiva_ trancou as palavras em minha garganta.

Mas não era a _Raiva_ que trancava a minha garganta agora. Meus batimentos acelerados premeditavam o que eu temia acontecer...

* * *

Ouvi sua voz sussurrando ao meu lado, uma história. Um livro, o meu favorito, para ser exato. Estava a ler em um tom alto o bastante para que somente eu a ouvisse, você sempre fazia isso.

Suspirei aliviado ao saber que você estivera ali para zelar meu sono.

- Acordado...? Descanse um pouco mais. – Vi sua mão fechar o livro e pousar em minha testa.

Agora, provavelmente, você estaria bagunçando os fios grisalhos que estavam em minha testa. Fechei os olhos esboçando um meio sorriso, como se pudesse sentir o prazer de suas caricias, mesmo não sentindo.

Imaginei por segundos como seria a sensação... Talvez fosse melhor do que estar nas nuvens. Senti-la... Como eu queria, ou melhor, como eu quero.

- Não precisa fingir para me agradar... – Eu a ouvi suspirar, arrependida de ter me acariciado, e logo após sentar na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Eu... – Pensei em dizer que sentia muito, mas o _Medo_ havia tomado o lugar da _Raiva_ e trancado as palavras. – Desculpe... – Foi o que consegui dizer, com muita dificuldade.

Talvez eu pudesse fazer com que te apaixones por mim novamente. Se eu conseguir ser o mesmo Kakashi despreocupado, sem _Raiva _ou _Medo_ para me atrapalhar, eu conseguiria resgatar aquela felicidade de messes atrás.

Talvez fosse fácil, pois estávamos agora no lugar onde a vi pela primeira vez... Nesse mesmo hospital.

- Você é feliz com ele? – Eu sabia a resposta, mas queria confirma-la por seus lábios.

- Nani?... Porque não dorme um pouco? Sua pressão estava muito alta e... Você quebrou dois dedos Kakashi. – Percebi o tom nervoso em sua voz. Obviamente, não gostou de saber que em menos de cinco minutos sozinho quebrei dois dedos.

- Apenas me responda se és feliz ou não.

- Não faça perguntas estúpidas... – É claro que é muito mais feliz com ele do que jamais foi comigo.

Era esse o problema. _Foi_ feliz, no passado. Passado esse que eu traria de volta a você... E pouco me importava quantos dedos a mais eu quebraria enquanto socava o rosto daquele outro.

- Sabe o que eu lembro aqui, nesse quarto? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não olhou para mim. Segui seu exemplo e olhei para o teto, ele me encorajava a desabafar. – De como lhe conheci... Foi em um quarto desses, lembra?

- É claro que lembro... Tive até a audácia para lhe perguntar se a comida tinha um gosto bom. – Ouvi sua risada, muito baixa e fraca, mas estava sorrindo.

Talvez eu tenha acertado. Vamos Kakashi... Diga algo engraçado!

- E eu ainda lhe menti sobre o gosto, só para que pudesse ver seu sorriso. – Eu mesmo sorri ao encontrar seus olhos, mas meu sorriso sumiu assim como o seu.

- Mas naquela época, eu não sabia de sua doença, por isso sorri.

O fio de esperança que havia sido cuidadosamente feito, fora destruído em segundos, por apenas palavras.

Eu posso não sentir seus toques, mas você não tem ideia de como suas palavras me afetam.

Talvez, quando deixar de ser medroso, eu lhe diga isso.

Desviei meu olhar para a janela que mostrava a noite semi-iluminada por uma lua minguante.

Noite? Era quase manhã no instante em que perdi a consciência.

- Que dia é hoje? – Lhe perguntei sem fazer alarde de meu espanto.

- Se quer saber, ficou inconsciente por três dias. – Ela revirou os olhos, levantando minha mão enfaixada para que eu mesmo a visse.

Três dias...?

A última vez que fiquei tanto tempo inconsciente, quando perdi a visão de meu olho esquerdo, foi devido às loucuras que faço sem pensar.

Você sabe, por isso que ergueu minha mão daquele jeito e com aquele olhar.

Ah... Seus olhos têm aquelas voltas vermelha e elas não me mentem. Você passou esses três dias chorando... Por mim?

Talvez, se eu fosse menos inconsequente, você sofreria menos... Eu sofreria menos se você não sofresse tanto por mim.

- Com licença... – Uma mulher loira, trajada por um jaleco branco, disse adentrando o quarto deprimente daquele hospital. – Posso falar com você a sós? – Ela lhe lançou aquele olhar... Aquele mesmo olhar de dois anos atrás. Ela era a portadora de más noticias e nós dois sabemos disso.

- Já volto... – Você se inclinou para beijar a minha testa, como sempre fazia. E como sempre, eu não senti nada além daquela dor em meu peito.

Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que insiste nessas caricias? Ah se você soubesse um terço do que sofro quando sou acariciado por você e não sinto nada além de dor.

Sorri como se não fizesse ideia do que estava por vir.

No instante em que você atravessou a porta, a _Raiva_ entrou como um rompante profundo dentro de mim. Ah como eu queria gritar até que não sobrasse mais um fio de voz em meu corpo.

Olhei para o teto... Ele sempre me acalma e me ajuda a ter pensamentos coerentes.

Mas qualquer inicio do pensamento coerente se esvaiu de minha mente quando a vi entrar de novo no quarto... Com uma lágrima que fazia esforço para sair.

Eu vou morrer. E você acabou de saber.

Talvez você esteja sentindo a minha dor nesse instante e agora compreendendo que não existe nenhuma dor, nem a física, que seja pior que essa.

No fundo, eu entendo por que está me deixando escapar por entre seus dedos. E até te dou razão para fazer isso. Você não merece sofrer, por tudo de bom que já fez a minha vida, eu sinto-me a pessoa mais cruel do mundo ao te ver chorar.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Você apenas me olhou pelo canto dos seus olhos verdes enquanto sentava ao meu lado. – Eu quero... Eu quero ficar sozinho. – Lhe disse de uma vez só.

Dizer aquelas palavras fora muito mais fácil do que pensava... Mas olhar em seus olhos, já apáticos e confusos, foi traumático.

Eu vou lhe poupar de todo o sofrimento que possa ser causado à você. Quanto mais longe você ficar de mim, mais rápido você poderá seguir sua vida e ser feliz.

Encarando os fatos, mesmo que eu conseguisse te fazer feliz, meu prazo de validade está próximo ao fim. E eu não imagino a dor que você teria de aguentar ao ver meu último fio de vida se esvaindo.

Eu te amo, mas não posso ser egoísta a esse ponto.


	4. Um Dia?

**Um Dia...?**

Despertei com ranger da porta que estava sendo aberta.

- Yo Kakashi... – Não precisei olhar nos olhos escuros para saber quem era. Reconheci o amigo de longa data pela voz.

Sim... Itachi ainda é meu amigo. Mesmo que eu nutra um sentimento de ódio por ele ser capaz de te fazer feliz de uma maneira a qual eu queria. Mesmo sabendo que, sempre que eu cometi uma estupidez como esta, quem te acolhia era ele. Mesmo que o ciúme esteja corroendo-me aos poucos, não posso esquecer-me de tudo que Itachi já sacrificou por mim. De tudo o que fez.

- Ela disse que você quis dar uma lição à parede... – Ele sorriu, tentando fazer graça. Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo por odiar meu melhor amigo?

Ele está ali, tentando arrancar um sorriso de mim e eu estou aqui, pensando no fato de você ter ido até ele para contar o que aconteceu.

Sinto-me aliviado por você não estar aqui para ver as expressões distorcidas em meu rosto.

Ele sentou ao meu lado... Exatamente no mesmo lugar onde você estava quando eu adormeci. Sorri confuso com esse pensamento.

Eu me pergunto se você o acorda com caricias pelo cabelo. Da mesma maneira a qual você já tentou me acordar varias vezes... Mas só despertei ao ouvir suas palavras.

Eu me pergunto se essas mesmas palavras acariciam os ouvidos dele do mesmo jeito que acariciavam o meus.

- Então... Você dormiu bem? Quer alguma coisa? Comida ou... Sei lá. – Ele falou cortando meus pensamentos.

- Não, estou bem. – Pelo menos por fora eu sinto que está tudo bem.

- Humm... Não parece. – Ele sorriu debochado, fazendo com que brotasse um sorriso irônico em meus lábios. – Kakashi... Qual é a sensação? – Cruzou os braços sobre o peito olhando-me disperso.

- Como?

- Socar a parede e não sentir dor... Não tem nenhuma sensação?

Olhei o teto... É irônico, mas eu senti sim. Senti uma coisa ao socar a parede. Fracasso. Talvez não seja a sensação que ele queria ouvir, mas foi o que senti.

- Nenhuma novidade... Senti-me o mesmo inútil e fracassado de sempre. Não tenho noção de minha força e nem da dor que deveria ter sentido.

Eu já estava começando a me arrepender por tê-la feito me deixar aqui com Itachi. Eu queria socá-lo até quebrar os oito dedos ainda intactos. Mas não poderia. Nunca.

Forço-me a continuar lembrando-me das várias vezes em que ele salvou minha vida. Esses pensamentos me ajudam a manter a calma.

Um dia, quando minhas _dividas_ com ele forem devidamente pagas, eu ei de lhe socar a boca até que fique inchada!

A boca que você tanto beijou, vai ser a primeira coisa que irei partir em pedaços!

O _Medo_ esvai essas ideias de minha mente enquanto lembra-me do que aconteceu na última vez em que fui ingrato com Itachi.

A culpa de toda essa cena é inteiramente minha, mas um filão de ódio em meu peito diz que Itachi tem parte da culpa.

A médica loira adentrou no quarto rompendo meus pensamentos.

- Então Kakashi, como está se sentindo hoje? – Seus olhos não saíram da prancheta que tinha nas mãos.

Oras! Como me sinto? Fácil...

- Se puder ligar o ar condicionado, estou com um pouco de frio... Ah! Aquele recheado de peixe que comi ontem, tinha um gosto realmente bom, não contive em sair pela madrugada à procura de outro. Mas infelizmente bati meu joelho enquanto tateava no quarto do paciente vizinho, meu joelho ainda está roxo, mas dói apenas quando ando... – Sorri irônico.

Não sentia o citado frio, nem o gosto do maldito recheado de peixe que comi. E obvio que não sai do quarto à procura do que comer, sai do quarto a procura de você, mas só encontrei o apoio de uma mesa... Usei meu joelho para encontrar a maldita mesa, de fato, ele estava roxo agora, mas isso não me incomodava.

Não pude deixar de olhar pelo canto do olho direito a expressão no rosto de Itachi. Ele não sabia se ria ou ficava momentaneamente assustado.

- Eu me expressei mal. – Ela me olhou com um suspiro derrotado. – Não está sentindo nenhuma alteração? Náuseas, palpitações...?

- Não... Estou apenas esperando você devolver-me os meus remédios para que eu possa voltar para casa. – Olhei-a com um ar desafiador.

Eu sabia que ela não devolveria, eram esses remédios que estavam matando meu fígado lentamente. Eu apenas levava aquela conversa adiante para que ela cedesse e contasse quanto tempo ainda me restava.

- Você sabe que só os devolverei com o consentimento dela.

Por quê?! Por que eu fui assinar aquela papelada a qual fazia de você a responsável por mim toda a vez em que pisasse em um hospital?!

- Eu posso ter uma convulsão a qualquer segundo sem esses remédios! – Eu não gritei, mas minha voz tinha uma sonoridade ríspida e amargurada.

- SE... Você tiver uma convulsão, terá ela dentro de um hospital. E não na rua com algumas pílulas no bolso. Agora me deixe ver sua... Oh inferno... – Ela exclamou ao tocar minha testa. – Você está congelado Kakashi!

Essa informação iria acrescentar muita coisa a minha vida. Revirei os olhos.

Ela puxou as cobertas para meus pés, assustei-me ao ver a expressão dos dois quando ela fez isso.

- COMO RAOIS VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! – A loira gritou ao observar a pele, já morta, ganhar um tom escuro em volta de meu joelho que já estava em pré-decomposição.

Ela continuou a gritar, mas mesmo que me esforçasse, não entendia o que falava.

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, sentia as palpitações em meu peito.

- Onde ela está? – Foi o que pude dizer quando olhei meus batimentos no aparelho que gritava escandalosamente.

Onde você está? Foi o ultimo pensamento coerente que tive antes de...


	5. Quem Sabe?

**Quem Sabe...?**

Ouvi sua voz suplicante e por meros segundos, quis abraça-la, conforta-la... Mas ao abrir os olhos, percebi que já havia alguém fazendo isso.

Tudo girava ao meu redor, as vozes eram embargadas e a luz não favorecia a visão de um olho só.

- Eu estou segurando sua mão... – Foi você mesmo que disse isso ou estou delirando? Sua voz é diferente, há uma tonalidade de angústia nela... Arrependimento.

Não querida, não se arrependa de nada... Se tiver de haver algum arrependido por aqui, que este seja eu, pois eu nunca, em momento algum, pensei que a faria sofrer tanto por um ciúme infantil. Meu amor esta acima disso.

- Não se arrependa... – O que há com minha voz? Eu falo, mas as palavras são açoitadas em minha garganta antes que possam sair, o que as deixa quase inaudíveis.

Pude ver sua mão agarrada a minha. Era verdade, você segurava a minha mão e, pelo que me parece, com força o bastante para erguer uma ponte. Ponte essa a qual, infelizmente, seus toques não passam, mas me senti feliz ao saber, ou melhor, ver que está com os dedos enlaçados aos meus.

Esqueci-me do ordinário que afagava seus cabelos quando olhei aquela lágrima no canto de seus olhos, essa que fazia questão de tentar fugir, mas você lutava com unhas e dentes para que ela falhasse. Você nunca gostou que eu a visse chorar, coisa que só ocorreu cinco vezes, no máximo. Sinto que estamos caminhando para a sexta.

- Não solte... – Eu lhe implorei ao sentir meu peito palpitar mais e mais enquanto você começava a desvencilhar-se de meus dedos.

Mas você fez ao contrario. Afastou-se do aperto de Itachi e segurou a minha mão entre as suas enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

Não ouvi o que seus lábios me diziam, porém eu vi como eles tremiam. "Não vou soltar", foi o que pude entender, mesmo com a visão já embaçada demais.

* * *

Não sei se foi sua voz que me despertou ou era apenas eu mesmo engasgando com meu próprio sangue. Sua agitação era tanta que, por segundos, pensei que fosse você quem estivesse tossindo sangue.

Eu sempre soube... Você se importa comigo. Seus olhos arregalados com a peculiar maneira a qual eu despertei de meu sono deixam isso bem claro.

Eu gostaria de poder lhe sorrir... Mas já era difícil demais pensar e tentar respirar ao mesmo tempo, então me contive em apenas te olhar pelo pouco que restava da visão periférica de meu olho direito... É difícil de enxergar usando uma máscara de oxigênio.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, como se fosse recuperar os segundos sem ar que fiquei. Pergunto-me, desde quando venho ingerido tantos remédios para que chegasse a esse estado? Estava tão desfalecido que estou engasgando com os pedaços de meus órgãos? Ou estou ovulando pelo esôfago? É estranho, mas acho que se pudesse escolher, ficaria com a última opção. Sorri com o pensamento.

- O que? – Sua voz fraca chamou minha atenção... Não sabia se olhava a beleza de seus olhos, mesmo com aquelas olheiras fortes e o fundo levemente vermelho, ou suas mãos que apertavam firmemente a...

A minha mão. Você ainda tinha minha mão entre as suas. Era a minha mão, não era? Só poderia ser! Tinha aquela típica pulseira branca com meu sobrenome antes do nome... Então essa mão é minha. Espero que seja, pois se não for, estou em maus lençóis... Alguém roubou minha mão!

Sorri novamente, desta vez mais irônico. Ignorei suas repreensões e me livrei daquela máscara ridícula, meus pulmões não estavam inválidos... Ainda.

- Eu me lembro de ter dito que queria ficar sozinho. – Fui ríspido com você e, a contra gosto, trouxe minha mão para o lado do corpo.

- Eu me lembro de ter ouvido-o _pedir_ para não soltar sua mão... – Ah... Aquele tom arrogante. Eu já ouvi esse tom muitas vezes da boca do irmão mais novo de Uchiha Itachi.

Eu não consigo ser grosso com você... Mesmo querendo.

Suspirei fundo e deixei minha mão ser _capturada_ novamente... Não é como se eu não gostasse de ver como seus dedos se enlaçam aos meus, como se pertencessem aquele lugar.

- Kakashi... Você não sente falta de nada? – Eu ouvi direito ou você estava prestes a rir maleficamente?

- Tudo o que eu posso querer está aqui comigo... É você Jun. – Nunca fui bom com cantadas, mas acho que consegui o efeito que queria sobre ela. Um sorriso. Meio bobo, mas lindo.

- Sua perna... Não sente falta dela? Eles amputaram...

- MAS O QUE?! - Eu gritei e com o pouco de vontade que ainda tinha tateei pelas cobertas à procura de uma perna direita até que... Eu a achei. Suspirei aliviado enquanto ouvia sua risada. – Você não presta, sabia.

- Aprendi com o melhor... Você tinha de ter visto sua cara de pavor. – Você debochava de mim na maior cara de pau que tinha! Mas o fato de vê-la feliz, sorrindo, me tranquilizou. Para que você faça esse tipo de piada, é porque está tudo exatamente como deveria estar.

Deixei-me sorrir enquanto recostava-me novamente a cama. Não estava com sono, apenas cansado.

Segui com os olhos o caminho que sua mão fez por sobre mim. Passou por todo meu braço até chegar ao meu pescoço acariciando meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos.

- Porque em toda vez que eu lhe toco, você fecha os olhos? - Talvez por instinto ou por estar indisposto, não sei exatamente o porquê, apenas os fechei. Ou talvez eu saiba...

- Porque ainda existe uma parte de mim que tem esperança. Porque essa parte acredita que um dia eu poderei saber em qual fio de meu cabelo você está tocando, sem olhar. Um dia... Quem sabe, essa parte de mim, que sonha em senti-la, desista e então eu não fecharei mais os olhos.

Eu nunca tive esperanças, apenas fechava os olhos para não ver a decepção estampada em seus olhos verdes quando percebia que eu nada sentia com seus toques. Nada mudou. Nunca houve esperança alguma.

Abri meus olhos e constatei que lágrimas não deixam você menos linda, mas isso não significa que eu tenha gostado de vê-las.

- Foi... A coisa mais linda que você já me disse. – Seria mais lindo ainda se não estivéssemos nesse quarto de hospital, mas contentei-me em admirar seu sorriso, tão branco quanto meu cabelo, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com os fios grisalhos que caiam sobre minha testa. – Feche os olhos.

Sua voz doce era hipnotizante, eu os fechei, mas não sem antes ver que se inclinava aos poucos sobre mim.

Talvez eu tenha entendido mal seu gesto e só percebera agora que esperava um beijo que não viria. Afinal, você é fiel a Itachi, mesmo que ele não mereça e mesmo que você diga uma bobagem como...

- Eu te amo... – Fiquei estático. Sim, eu já havia ouvido isso antes, mas até então tinha novas duvidas. – Sempre amei... – Novas duvidas que foram-se ralo abaixo. – E sempre vou amar. – Eu desrespeitei sua ordem direta de manter os olhos fechados, mas foi inútil, pois minha visão estava embaçada demais para que pudesse vê-la. – Porque você, Kakashi, carrega parte de mim. – Sua mão direita pousou em meu peito. – Você vai ficar bem.

Fiquei confuso com sua metáfora, mas não a questionei. Com certeza não teria argumentos para ganhar de você, nem se quisesse.

Seu dedo passou delicadamente sobre meus cílios e só então pude ver lágrimas. As minhas lágrimas. Sorri um tanto quanto feliz.

- Eu... – Te amo? Sim... Diga mais uma vez. – Eu preciso ir. – Levantou-se rápido, mas não tanto quanto minha mão a trouxe de volta.

- Onde? – Seus olhos vacilaram. Não importa para onde ia, importava apenas se voltaria logo para que eu pudesse vê-la uma última vez antes de... Não.

Soltei-lhe o braço. É melhor que vá agora para não magoar-se depois.

Sinto-me confuso... Parte de mim quer que vá enquanto outra parte quer a ter em meus braços.

Olhou-me como se pedisse permissão para ir... Simplesmente diz amar-me e vai embora? Como quem diz bom dia? Não nasci para julgar ninguém, mas isso é um pouco de crueldade, não?

Desviei meu olhar para um ponto fixo no teto, embora fosse difícil manter-me nele, pois faltava-me paciência. O ponto fixo, ficava ao lado do calendário. De início achei estranho, pois nele dizia que já estávamos no mês de junho... Na verdade, faltam apenas um dia para terminar o mês de maio... Certo?

- Bom dia... – A loira entra segundos depois de você ter saído. – Eu vi Jun sair... Então já sabe das novidades. Foi um sucesso, sem nenhuma rejeição até agora... Incrível, eu nunca soube que ela era uma doadora compatível... – Ela pensava alto.

Novidades? Doadora compatível? Sem rejeição?

- Kakashi? – Ela me chama um pouco preocupada pelo meu espanto.

- É... Ela disse. – Menti do melhor jeito que pude devido ao choque. As ideias ainda se formavam em minha cabeça. – Conte-me os detalhes.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- A operação durou cerca de dez horas, o esperado no caso de um doador vivo. – Afirmei com a cabeça, para que continuasse... Mesmo não sendo um bom entendedor das ciências humanas.

Ela continuou a tagarelar, mas eu já havia entendido.

Eu não conhecia bem as ciências humanas, mas as estatísticas não mudam da noite para o dia. Na última vez em que você propôs doar parte de seu fígado a mim, havia apenas um percentual de 40% de sobrevivência de ambos. E mesmo que a operação fosse um sucesso, eu teria pouco mais de cinco anos de vida pela frente... Quero dizer, vida subexistencial, pois todos os cuidados que tomo hoje, deveriam ser dobrados. Isso foi há mais de um ano atrás! Esses números devem estar piores agora!

Sorri irônico. Você poderia ter morrido!

Começo a ensaiar mentalmente como lhe dizer o quanto infantil isso foi, assim que chegar lhe direi!

-... Se tudo correr bem, você tem alta em três dias, pode até ir ao casamento! Itachi deixou um par de convites para você e uma acompanhante, não se esqueça deles quando sair.

Senti que o chão onde meus pés começavam a se firmar, cedia aos poucos, transformando-se em uma areia movediça que me engolia por inteiro.

Em três dias? Lembro-me de ter ouvido que se um dia Itachi fosse se casar,seria na mesma data de seu aniversário, nove de junho... Então, hoje é dia seis?! MAS O QUE?!

A respiração pesada e maxilar tenso, devido aos dentes cerrados, entregavam minha fraqueza. Raiva.

COMO? Como você pode ser tão fria a ponto de dizer que me amo se já está até de casamento marcado? E eu me martirizando por não poder sentir seus toques!

Eu queria gritar até perder a voz, mas contive meu ódio, da melhor maneira que pude. Sendo irônico e frio.

Esse Uchiha merece ouvir algumas coisas antes de se casar com a crueldade em pessoa! Ou talvez não, talvez eles se mereçam...

Levantei-me e, ignorando as represálias e gritos de Tsunade, procurei por minhas roupas.

O reflexo no espelho me chamou a atenção... Antes, eu preciso fazer esta barba.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Viagem longa...

Não gosto de aviões, menos ainda se for aquele do forró. Sorri confuso com o pensamento... Tantas coisas passando por minha cabeça dou atenção a essa?

E se, mesmo depois de viajar de uma cidadezinha até aqui, você me rejeitasse? Na frente de todos?

Sentia calafrios estranhos em minha barriga, náusea. Estava prestes a vomitar devido ao estresse.

Recostei-me no banco do carro, respirei fundo... Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco, pois não é todo dia que eu interrompo um casamento para me declarar à noiva.

E se Itachi resolvesse acertar-me? Tsunade disse que talvez meu joelho possa apresentar sequelas, devido ao tempo sem qualquer gosta de sangue passar por ele.

Tento tranquilizar meu peito, mas o carro da noiva acabara de estacionar, em frente à igreja.

E se eu saísse do carro e dissesse tudo ali mesmo, na rua?

E se?! Suspirei pesadamente... Quando será que poderei ver-me livre dessas incógnitas?!

Você desceu... Estava linda. Sorridente... Feliz.

Você merece ser feliz... Poderia ter morrido por minha culpa. Eu não mereço essa felicidade, essa a qual Itachi deve ter agora, ao vê-la descendo daquele carro.

Pensei que seria como nos filmes e eu entraria na hora do _cale-se para sempre_, mas me falta coragem. Já é o bastante.

Eu preciso de uma bebida barata e que me esquente por dentro... E se possível, uma mulher com as mesmas características...

_Algumas horas depois..._

Minha cabeça girava mais que meu estômago. Certas vezes eu sou grato por não ter paladar... Como agora, em que eu acordo já pondo tudo que tinha em meu estômago para fora. Pobre da pessoa que terá de limpar esse piso branco e polido. Um típico piso de... Hospital?

- Como você vomita se nem comeu nada? – Aquele tom de voz... É o tom que você usa quando quer dizer: O que você tem na cabeça?!

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Lhe respondi áspero.

- Esqueceu de que dentro de um hospital, eu tenho total responsabilidade sobre você? – Não, mas eu gostaria de esquecer.

Talvez eu precise reformular minha pergunta.

- O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui?

- Você brigou com o segurança de um bordel. Ele não quis te deixar entrar, pois estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia ficar em pé! – Senti a raiva em sua voz.

Não me importei com suas palavras ríspidas... Tinha aquela volta vermelha por sobre seus olhos e um pouco da maquiagem havia sido borrada... Mas continuava tão linda quanto hoje à tarde, embora não estivesse com a mesma felicidade.

Eu estraguei tudo. Estraguei o que seria o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

O vestido branco já estava um pouco empoeirado, mas mesmo assim, estava linda.

- No hospital, quando você disse que... – Procurei por seus olhos verdes, queria olhar meu reflexo neles. – Você não me deu o tempo que eu precisava para lhe responder então... Eu queria lhe responder a altura. Achei que teria coragem, mas... Aqui estou. Atrasando sua vida.

- Cale-se. – Eu vi seu próximo passo e poderia detê-lo, mas algo em mim queria que pegasse minha mão novamente. – Você nunca apanhou tanto na vida, deve ter afetado a cabeça.

Você tentou rir, mas deixou aquela lágrima escapar.

- Você está linda... Vá para sua festa, Itachi deve estar sentindo sua falta. – Por mais que essas palavras me doessem, deveriam ser ditas.

- Nani? – Você me olhava como se eu fosse algum tipo de lunático.

Puxei sua mão para o meu rosto, um pensamente repentino me disse para beijar sua mão, foi o que fiz.

Faltava algo nela. Uma aliança. Não estava ali.

- Onde está sua aliança?

- NANI?! Minha festa? Itachi vai sentir minha falta? Aliança?

- SIM! A MALDITA FESTA DO SEU CASAMENTO! O SEU MALDITO MARIDO, ITACHI! E A MALDITA ALIANÇA! – Não sabia por que gritava, mas mesmo assim continuava a gritar.

- MEUCASAMENTO? – Você gritou mais alto, apenas para lembrar quem é que dava a última palavra.

- Sim! O seu casamento. Eu vi você sair do carro na frente da igreja hoje à tarde!

- NÃO SOU SUA FILHA, FALE DIREITO COMIGO!

- É você quem está gritando mais alto que Tsunade. – Eu quis rir, mas contive-me... Não queria morrer, certo?

Você suspirou, procurando calma.

- Me explique essa história de casamento, Kakashi. – Falava como se eu fosse um drogado, ou doente mental!

- Tsunade disse que Itachi havia deixado um convite para o casamento... Então eu fui. Apenas isso.

- Sim... Você foi convidado para ser padrinho.

Eu ouvi direito? Itachi havia me convidado para ser seu padrinho? No casamento da mulher que deveria ser minha?

- E você aceitou que eu fosse o padrinho? – Lhe perguntei tentando disfarçar minha ironia.

- É claro... Existe alguém além de mim que a Tori-chan escolheria para ser madrinha?

- To-Tori-chan? – A menina dos cabelos azuis... Se formara na mesma turma que Jun, era muito doce. Nas poucas vezes em que a vi, estava junto com... Itachi. – A Tori-chan se casou com Itachi? E nós... Eu e você, fomos convidados para ser padrinho e madrinha?

- Sim... Tsunade me ligou assim que você saiu do hospital. Disse que estava bem e que já estava a caminho do aeroporto...

- Porque você saiu? – Lhe cortei, não queria saber o que raios Tsunade havia dito. – No hospital, você disse que me amava e saiu.

- Eu fui buscar o seu terno, na lavanderia... Ele estava imundo e mofado.

- E Itachi? Ele passou a semana toda na sua volta. Lhe abraçando, acariciando.

- Itachi é quase meu primo! Nossas famílias são unidas há anos... Crescemos juntos... Eu liguei para ele, contei o que havia acontecido. Ele ficou preocupado com você.

Eu ri. Ri como se estivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada do mundo. Havia percorrido tudo isso para nada?

Eu estive prestes a estragar o casamento da Hinako? Ela me odiaria pelo resto da vida e ainda me xingaria pelas próximas cinco gerações se descobrisse isso.

Sentei-me melhor sobre a cama, ficando a sua altura.

Sorri. Feliz por saber que não precisaria quebrar alguns dentes de Itachi, não havia interrompido nenhum casamento e ainda tinha a mulher mais linda do mundo a minha frente... E ela segurava minha mão.

Mas por outro lado, estava confuso. Quem era o tal outro que você havia dito que tinha? Se é que tinha... Talvez fosse apenas para deixar-me enciumado.

Jamais cansarei de passar minhas horas olhando para o teto, contanto que você esteja perto de mim ou que esse teto seja um apelido que darei para seus olhos verdes.

Jamais ficarei novamente pensando sobre o que deveria ter feito, dito ou pensado, pois a partir de agora, tudo o que farei, direi ou pensarei, será unicamente para lhe agradar.

Quanto a sentir? Eu sei que é impossível... Mas eu _sinto_ que posso tentar fazê-la _sentir_ o quanto faz bem ouvir sua voz... Então eu não precisarei mais fingir sentimentos e muito menos fingir me importar, pois eu sempre me importei... De certa maneira, eu sempre senti.

Você nunca mais terá tempo para falar, argumentar ou discordar de mim, pois sempre que estivermos perto de ter uma discussão, eu juro que acharei a melhor maneira de lhe calar, um beijo. Sem que eu tenha tempo para pensar antes, será algo automático.

Não lhe negarei palavras, sempre que puder, vou lhe deixar informada quanto à sua importância para minha vida e o quanto a amo.

Os "_E se. Talvez. Um dia... Quem sabe?"_ acabaram-se.

Minhas incógnitas... Sabe qual foi a solução única?

Nem eu sei. Quem se importa para isso quanto se tem a mulher de sua vida nas mãos? Eu tenho 29 anos e estou pouco me lixando para as incógnitas da vida.

Seus olhos parecem querer me dizer algo... Finalmente! Você expressa alguma reação a minha risada desenfreada.

- Sabe do que a vida é feita? – Lhe sorri, fazendo questão de lhe mostrar todos os dentes. – De momentos... Momentos como esse em que eu pego a sua mão e... Tomo-a para mim, para o resto de minha vida.

- Você está dizendo que vai decepar minha mão ou...?

- Eu estou pedindo sua mão em casamento! – Lhe interrompi, fazendo-a rir comigo. – Vamos Jun... Eu sei que não vamos envelhecer juntos, mas você me deu mais uns cinco anos de vida... Vamos viver esses cinco anos. Só você e eu.

Sim... Lágrimas. Vieram no momento certo e eu não quis as conter.

- Se você prometer que nunca mais vai tentar invadir um casamento ou beber desse jeito...

- Isso é um sim? Você aceita _cuidar_ de mim por mais uns cinco anos?

- Quem sabe...

_Duas semanas depois..._

Kakashi... – Gai disse enquanto tocava em meu ombro. – Eu ouvi que às vezes a Tori-chan é... Um pouco vingativa.

- Seja direto, Gai. – Lhe sussurrei sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, mas já preocupado.

- Jun nos contou o que aconteceu e... – Obito disse à meia voz.

- Are, are... Vocês iram deixa-lo mais nervoso... Querem que ele vomite aqui? – O Uchiha disse zombeteiro.

Eu os vi tossirem para disfarçar as risadas... Não havia padrinhos melhores para meu casamento do que eles?

Itachi, que há poucas semanas eu jurava ter roubado minha mulher. Gai, que sempre dizia que um dia iria roubar minha mulher e Obito, o hiperativo que não parava de falar um instante sequer.

Eu tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, que insistia em ficar ali.

Um alívio repentino passou sobre mim ao ver Senji na porta... E você, é claro. Estava linda... Nem se comparava com a última vez em que esteve dentro de um vestido assim. Os cabelos apanhados no alto, mas tinha alguns fios rebeldes que insistiam em cair para poder compartilhar com a beleza de seu rosto.

Ok, acalme-se, não quer chorar agora, certo? Serei zombado por Itachi, Gai e Obito durante anos e eles iram me chamar de _chorão_ ou algo do gênero.

Aquele sorriso em seu rosto... Era quase tão grande quanto o meu.

Se eu sentia? É claro que eu sentia... Sentia que naquele momento seria o mais feliz de minha vida... Até agora, pois muitos momentos como esse ainda nos esperam Jun.

Lá no fundo eu sempre soube que meus sentimentos eram todos a você... Por você.

_Alguns anos depois..._

- Lembra-se daquela vez, no casamento?! – Gai, o solteirão invicto do grupo, disse... De novo!

Ele contava essa história no mínimo cem vezes por ano! Somando tudo, já faz seis anos consecutivos que ele conta isso!

- Mas é claro que lembro! – E Obito o incentivava... Suspirei.

Praticamente toda semana, sou obrigado a ouvir a mesma história de como eu chorei enquanto trocávamos os votos... E ainda tinha de aturar certas mentirinhas como, eu estar chorando tanto que babei o rosto de Jun. Isso, além de nojento, não é engraçado.

- Mas o melhor foi quando ele babou no rosto da Jun! – Um dia eu me vingo por isso... E tenho certeza que isso foi ideia de Itachi.

- Qual é a graça? – Ele puxou minha camisa, chamando minha atenção.

- Seus tios são problemáticos... Não dê conversa a eles Shikamaru. – Disse enquanto o trazia para o meu colo.

- Shikamaru... Quer ouvir uma história sobre seu pai? De como ele apanhou de uma prostituta? – Agora era a vez de Itachi contar histórias? Daqui uns anos, quando essa criança que está na barriga da Hinako estiver na idade de Shikamaru, eu também contarei histórias sobre Itachi.

- Are, are... Ele já ouviu essa história... – Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. – Já ouviu todas... E não foi prostituta, foi o segurança.

- Ele estava falando da prostituta da despedida de solteiro. – Obito retrucou risonho.

- Mas o que? Que despedida? Kakashi?! – Oh inferno... Quis rir, mas levaria uma represália se fizesse isso.

- Não houve despedida nenhuma Jun. – Salvo por Rin.

- Itachi... Daqui uns anos, quando sentarmos nessa mesa de novo, eu vou contar para o seu filho que você me ligou chorando, em plena madruga, para dizer que ia ser pai.

- Crianças e _crianças_ _maiores_ juntos... Isso não vai dar certo Rin. – Pude ouvir a voz de Hinako e logo em seguida a risada das três.

O meu prazo de cinco anos já havia vencido, mas tudo tem ocorrido bem. Com certeza deve fazer muito mais de cinco anos que Jun... Bem. Ela me mantém na linha. Sorri. Estou, aos poucos, aprendendo a conviver com as minhas condições... Eu até consigo sentir, levemente, o gosto de algumas coisas.

Peguei em sua mão por alguns instantes

- Feche os olhos e...

_**E eu...**_

_(And I...)_

_**Luzes te guiarão até em casa**_

_(Lights will guide you home)_

_**E aquecerão teus ossos**_

_(And ignite your bones)_

_**E eu tentarei, consertar você**_

_(I will try to fix you...)_

**Coldplay – Fix You**


End file.
